


Just a Dream

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Just a Dream

"Why would I be interested in you? A washed up, old Death Eater? How much blood do you have on your hands, Snape?"

Severus watched in horror as Harry started laughing, the sound achingly familiar. It was the same cruel laugh of his father only now his heart felt like it was being torn in two.

He began backing away slowly, hoping to escape the torturous sound....

"Hey," a sleepy voice said as an arm was thrown around Severus's waist, tugging him closer. "Bad dream?"

"Yes."

Severus exhaled and then relaxed as the warmth of Harry's body spread through him.


End file.
